1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for installing elastic materials, and in particular to a one hand operable tool for installing a locking strip in an elastic molding.
2. Prior Art
Several prior art tools are known and may be utilized for installing locking strips in flexible gaskets or moldings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,508 discloses a tool particularly suited for installing windows. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,488,828 and 3,744,113 disclose similar power machine operable tools for installing locking strips, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,242 discloses a hand operable tool.
Unfortunately all of these prior art tools suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, the tool of U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,508 requires two hands for use, which can be a particular disadvantage while installing glass or other material which must be held or manipulated with one hand. The power operated tools, because of their requirement for electricity compressed air or other power, are bulky, difficult to use, and lack portability. Additionally, none of the installation heads of the prior art tools are tapered on their rear portion, thereby preventing the tool from being backed up if it should slip from the grove of the molding. Further, the undesirably large angle of the aperature in the tool heads with respect to the sole unduly increases the friction of the locking strip or beading through the tool, and damages certain types of beading having very thin coatings, for example, "plastic chrome," which tolerates very little bending.